nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Uriankhai (Jinavia)
The Republic of Uriankhai is a vassal State (a republic) of Jinavia, located in the southern border region. Uriankhai has great ethnic uniformity, with few ethnic subgroups. Largest among these ethnic groups are the Cossacks and Avar. While Jinavians of all origins form only a small proportion (3.6%) of the population, German, Russian and Latin remain among the official languages, alongside to the Urian. The word Uriankhai means "Realm of Mountain Warriors", it is derived from the Urian word "Urian" meaning "Man" or "Mountain warrior" and suffix -khai meaning "land of". Geographics The republic is situated in the South Jinavia mountains. It is in one of the southernmost parts of Jinavian Peninsula. * Area: 50,300 square kilometers (19,400 sq mi) * Borders: ** Internal: Jinavia (N, NW, NE ** water: Caspian Sea (S) * Highest point: Golden Peak (5,355 m) * Maximum N->S distance: 400 kilometers (249 mi) * Maximum E->W distance: 200 kilometers (124 mi) Topography There are over 900 rivers in the republic. Major rivers include: * Gladden River * Kur River * Crimson River The Republic is almost entirely mountainous, with the Southern Jinavian Mountains covering the north and entering to the middle part of the country. The highest point is the Golden Peak at 5,355 m. Climate The climate is warm and quite dry in the summer but the winters are hard in the mountain areas. * Average January temperature: -1 °C * Average July temperature: +21 °C * Average annual precipitation: 650 (southernmost plains) to 1300 mm (in the mountains). Politics The Parliament of Uriankhai is the General Council, consisting of 60 deputees elected for a ten year term. The General Council is the highest executive and legislative body of the republic. According to the Constitution of Uriankhai, the highest executive authority lies with the Council of the Centuries, comprising representatives of the major valleys and a representative of the Emperor of Jinavia. The members of the Council of the Centuries are appointed by the General Council for a term of four years. The Council of the Centuries appoints the members of the Government. The judicial power of the Republic is in the hands of the Constitutional Court, the Supreme Court, the Court of Appeals, district Courts, and justices of the peace. The Republic of Bashkortostan resolves all issues of administrative-territorial structure on its own. According to the Constitution, the President of the Council of the Centuries guarantees rights and liberties of the country's people and citizens, protects economic and political interests of the Republic of Uriankhai, and secures legitimacy, law and order within its territory. The last Republic's Constitution was adopted in 1983. Article 1 of the Constitution stipulates that Uriankhai is a sovereign state within Jinavian protection. The relations of the Republic of Uriankhai and the Holy Jinavian Empire are based on the articles of the Constitution of the Jinavian-Uriankhaian Friendship, the Constitution of the Republic of Uriankhai. Administrative divisions There are 17 Districts and 6 directly ruled cities. Of these, 2 districts are urban jurisdictions and directly ruled by central government. * Cities and towns under direct jurisdiction ** Makhan (capital) ** city districts: *** Köröv (city district) *** Kondinum (city district) ** Buyk ** Creedgrad ** Smolensk of Uriankhai ** Nikolaĭgrad * Districts: ** Agulsky ** Akhtynsky ** Akhvakhsky ** Akushinsky ** Babayurtovsky ** Kizlyarsky ** Kulin ** Kutorkalin ** Kuraky ** Lakky ** Levashin ** Magaramkin ** Nogays ** Tsumadin ** Tsuntin ** Untsukin Military The Urian Army is the army of the Republic of Uriankhai. The Urian Army is not comparable to the armies of the Great Powers, but provides the Republic of Uriankhai with sufficient scope of action and autonomy, to mantain Uriankhai a friend country of Jinavia and not a mere puppet-state. In the Constitution of Friendship, Uriankhai is secured quite extensive rights regarding military sovereignty. The Republic mantains its own Army, War Ministry and military justice system, and is excluded from the Jinavian control but in times of war. The Urian Army consists of the three Army Corps, two Air Brigades and one Naval Squadron. Security Forces The Urian National Police is the national police force of the Republic of Uriankhai. It is both a national and a local police force in that it provides all law enforcement services throughout the Republic. Its national headquarters are based at Kremlin Castle, Makhan. Demographics Despite its mountainous terrain impedes travel and communication, Uriankhai is ethnically uniform, and still largely tribal. It is far more homogeneous than Jinavia. * Population: 2,487,442 ** Urban: 994,977 ** Rural: 1,492,465 * Average age: 26.2 years ** Urban: 27.1 years ** Rural: 25.2 years * Number of households: 561,047 90.6% percent of Uriankhai's population is Christian Orthodox, with Jinavian Christians accounting for the remaining 9.4%. Economy The major industries in Uriankhai include oil production, engineering, chemicals, machine building, textile manufacturing, food processing, and the timber. Oil deposits are located in the narrow coastal region. Uriankhai's natural gas production goes mostly to satisfy local needs. Agriculture is varied and includes grain-farming, viticulture and wine-making, sheep-farming, and dairying. The engineering and metalworking industries own 20% of the republic's industrial production assets and employ 32% of all industrial workers. There are five power plants on the Gladden River providing hydroelectric power. Uriankhai has a well-developed transportation system. Railways connect the capital Makhan to Saint Basilsburg. Corruption in Uriankhai is less severe than in other regions, and is coupled with a flourishing clan-based economic system. Category:Jinavia